


Parmi les étoiles

by malurette



Category: Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind | Kaze no Tani no Naushika
Genre: Canon - Manga, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, i swear i'll update this someday
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1ère vignette : Une dernière attention de Kushana pour Nausicaä, alors qu'elles s'apprêtent à partir pour Shuwa, chacune de son côté. <br/>2ème : Nausicaä au cœur de la forêt. <br/>3ème : Deux volontés qui s'affrontent et se complètent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Étoiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Parmi les étoiles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Nausicaä de la Vallée du Vent, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kushana, Nausicaä  
>  **Genre :** gen/un brin apocalyptique à cause de la série de base  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Miyazaki Hayao et du studio Ghibli, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "étoile" pour Flo_Nelja, Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er mai '07)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : disons qu’il vaut mieux avoir lu le manga jusqu’au bout, et que non, le film ne suffit absolument pas ici  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200 et des poussières

Le Dieu-guerrier se déploie lentement, tache de ténèbres chaudes sur le noir froid de la nuit. Lentement, sa chaleur se transforme en lumière, l’enveloppe tout entier et s’étend encore. Il quitte le vaisseau, emportant Nausicaä avec lui. Dans un instant, Kushana le pressent, il ne sera plus qu’un point lumineux fusant dans la nuit, loin au-devant de sa route. Nausicaä, sur les ailes de ce dieu, va devenir une étoile dans le ciel, peut-être ne se posera-t-elle plus jamais au sol.

Mais elle ne lui fait pas l’effet d’une déesse pour autant. Cette jeune fille sait ce qu’elle a à accomplir et le fera, bravement, et pourtant… quand elle parle de ce monstre comme d’un enfant, elle apparaît telle qu’elle est réellement sous le rôle qu’on lui fait endosser, humaine et vulnérable.

Hélas, il n’est plus temps de la protéger. Dans un futile effort pour l’aider, Kushana lui offre son manteau : si elle doit voler parmi les étoiles, Nausicaä aura besoin de rester au chaud. Et cela lui permet d’attirer son attention juste assez longtemps pour convenir de se retrouver à Shuwa, là où tout finira. Même si elle sait, déjà, en prononçant ces mots, qu’elles risquent fort de ne jamais se revoir vivantes.


	2. Une mer en hiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où il n'y a plus de saisons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au cœur de la Forêt  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Kaze no Tani no Nausicaä  
>  **Personnage :** Nausicaä  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Miyazaki Hayao, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** « la mer en hiver »... je ne me souviens plus quand ou pourquoi.  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 125

À l'intérieur de la Mer de la Décomposition, les saisons changent fort peu. Sur ses bords habitables, les températures et les précipitations varient et rythment la vie des plantes, des animaux, des humains qui vivent là. Mais plus on s'enfonce à l'intérieur de la « forêt » moins cela se fait sentir. Les champignons dégagent toujours une tiédeur lourde même quand à l'extérieur il neige, mais empêchent également les grosses chaleurs de pénétrer sous leur couvert.

En périphérie la forêt souffre du manque d'eau et s'endort jusqu'au dégel. En son cœur, elle reste égale à elle-même. Il en va de même pour les insectes qui s'y abritent. Et pour les humains qui osent y chercher refuge ? Nausicaä a découvert là une sérénité insoupçonnable.


	3. Volontés de fer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et quand même un cœur sous la côte de mailles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Volontés de fer  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Kaze no Tani no Nausicaä (Nausicaä de la Vallée du Vent)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kushana & Nausicaä   
> **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Miyazaki Hayao, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** o6, « _a couple with an interesting power dynamic_ » pour Femslash February (une dynamique de pouvoir intéressante)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Kushana, princesse Tolmèque, parce qu’elle est une fille cadette, est évincée d’office de la course à l’héritage. Ses frères aînés sont pourtant tous des mous et des incapables, alors qu’elle, guerrière et stratège, est fière et efficace. Assez pour qu’on la prenne au sérieux, et sachant jouer fin pour qu’ils ne la considèrent pas comme une menace. Elle tient aux soldats sous ses ordres et regrette leur sacrifice, mais sait l’accomplir quand les circonstances l’exigent. 

Nausicaä est la seule enfant survivante du chef d’un petit royaume. Elle aime son père, son peuple, et ce qui reste de nature autour d’eux. Conscrite dans une guerre qui n’est pas la leur, par un vieux lien de vassalité, elle se demande contre quelle invasion l’Empire les protège vraiment. Cependant, loyale à la parole donnée, elle accepte d’aller leur prêter main-forte, et elle se jure de revenir, pour gouverner ce qui importe vraiment. La Vallée du Vent, rien de plus, rien de moins. La conquête ne les intéresse pas, et elle n’envisage pas qu’ils puissent perdre leur bout de terre.   
Elle refuse d’abandonner qui que ce soit ; allié, innocent ou même ennemi désigné. 

Ces deux volontés de fer s’affrontent et se reconnaissent. Une alliance politique plus serrée entre les royaumes qu’elles représentent respectivement n’est pas opportune, mais ça ne les empêche pas de désirer la personne sous la côte de mailles. Entre elles émergent une certaine compréhension, un respect certain pour un désir profond de faire le bien des siens, même si c’est avec des manières très différentes, et, de manière bien moins rationnelle, une envie de rallier l’autre à sa cause, à ses vues, non pas pour l’effacer, mais pour la sublimer.   
Il n’est pas question de perdre son identité en se ressemblant davantage… seulement de trouver un terrain commun entre leurs voies différentes.


End file.
